El Suicida!
by ladyunebarton
Summary: Una comedia romántica con intenciones Mortales!. Cuando se acerca el aparente final de la existencia, La vida te enseña su última y más importante lección. El amor. HxD.
1. Chapter 1

**_+El Suicida!.+_**

Summary: Una comedia romántica con intenciones Mortales!!. Cuando se acerca el aparente final de la existencia, La vida te enseña su última y más importante lección. El amor. HxD.

**_Advertencias:_** Esta es una comedia muy seria acerca del suicidio. La idea no es por supuesto mofarse de las personas que llegan a la resolución de sus problemas de esta manera tan drástica, Ni mucho menos de aquellas personas que han perdido familiares, amigos o conocidos de una manera tan dolorosa.

Personalmente eh tenido un encuentro mucho más cercano al tema, de lo que me gustaría, es por eso, que en mi manera especial de decir las cosas. Dedico este esfuerzo a todas aquellas personas de las que eh escuchado tan infortunadas noticias.

También quiero dar luz de esperanza a aquellos que tienen o tuvieron la idea rondando sus cabezas. (Yo aun estoy convencida de que Inesperadamente me atropellara un Auto), pero hay muchas cosas buenas, por las que vivir en este sueño. Pidan ayuda.

Finalmente mis mas sinceras palabras de condolencia, a aquellos que comparten el dolor de perder a alguien de esta manera, y claro el consejo de siempre prestar atención a aquellos seres amados, a los que siempre hay que prestar ayuda.

"**Al que te pida, dale; Y al que quiera tomar de ti prestado, No se lo rehúses".**

.-/1/-.

Era un caluroso día de primavera. Y Harry Potter miro la brillante actividad en las calles de Diagon Alley.

Acaba de cumplir 19 años, aun que su figura delgada y desarreglada aparenta quizás unos años mas.

Lo esta viendo todo desde su balcón, pero notara que su rostro no demuestra ninguna alegría. Si no todo lo contrario.

Si viera el departamento, quizás asumiría que Harry esta triste por vivir ahí. El techo se desmorona con la humedad. Las tablas están rayadas, todos los esmaltes se han caído, las cortinas están rotas, y hay una gran carencia de muebles.

Pero no, Harry tiene otro problema más grande que el de su departamento.

Tiene 19 años y se le ha metido la idea de que vive un tiempo prestado. Vencer a Voldemort trajo la paz al mundo, pero no a su propia Psiquis. En su mente. Harry Potter murió el mismo día que sus padres.

Siente que ya no tiene motivos validos para seguir viviendo. Nadie lo necesita. Ya nadie se preocupa por el.

Vive solo y alejado por que piensa que el es el recuerdo de un pasado horrible. En pocas palabras. Ya no siente ganas de vivir.

Miro nuevamente la calle llena de vida. Vida que el no tiene. Y decide que les haría un favor, si termina consigo mismo.

"es…es…ees…un…buen lugar, Señor Malfoy…." Decía el pobre William Becket. Dueño del edificio numero 14 de Diagon Alley.

El edificio tiene dos locales que dan hacia la calle, y 4 departamentos. Aquel lugar es una herencia de su difunto tío Edgar. Que abandono el lugar por completo. Dejando que el tiempo lo destruyera.

Pero el buen William quiere sacarle provecho, y se ah asignado la tarea de ponerlo en uso de nuevo.

Los asquerosos y viejos departamentos están ya siendo alquilados por varias valientes o estúpidas personas.

El primer piso lo ocupa un extraño sujeto llamado James Evans, que ni si quiera lo pensó dos veces en rentar el lugar; poco o relativamente nada sabe William de el.

En el segundo vive una pareja de artistas que no tienen suficiente dinero para alquilar otra cosa, luego viene una Anciana con 5 gatos. Mientras que el último departamento aun esta vacío.

En cuanto los dos primeros locales. William ya alquilo el primero a un hombre que piensa abrir una tienda de sujetadores. Cabe decir que también es un sujeto extraño con una perversión obvia hacia los maniquís de su tienda.

Mientras que en este mismo momento, William trata de hacer negocio con Draco Malfoy. Su nerviosismo no es para menos, quiere alquilarle un lugar asqueroso al heredero de una familia prestigiosa.

"Señor Backet, le molesta si nos deja a solas un minuto?" pregunto el acompañante del señor Malfoy.

"ccc- c…c…claro.." dijo antes de salir disparado del local.

El mundo no necesita un salvador. El mundo no necesita de Harry Potter.

No hay más que pensar. Así que sube seguro hacia la silla. Estira los brazos un segundo, antes de atorar la cuerda al techo. Y luego alrededor de su cuello.

Este es el final.

"debes estar enfermo, Este lugar es una porquería. Gastaras mucho dinero en la reparación"

"mmm" murmuro Malfoy recorriendo un poco el local.

"escuchaste eso?" Blaise Zabini guardo silencio por unos minutos. "Puedo escuchar al sujeto de arriba"

Draco volteo hacia arriba un segundo.

"ADIOS MUNDO CRUEL!!!" Harry Potter salta de la silla, esta se cae hacia el piso con gran estruendo, mientras que su cuello siente le presión de la muerte por varios segundos.

Lastima que Harry no pensara mejor. Por que la lámpara del techo esta mal sujeta, y mal puesta.

La lámpara cae, y por consiguiente, Harry Potter también cae.

Al llegar al piso, la duela cede ante el peso. En interminables segundos. Harry atraviesa su propio departamento, y inesperadamente llega de golpe a los brazos de un hombre en el local de abajo.

Bajo la nube de polvo, y madera llena de termitas. Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy se encuentran por primera vez en años. Se quedan mirando mudos, y desconcertados.

Harry se sonroja pues aun trae puesta la soga suicida alrededor de su cuello.

"Sabes Blaise.." dice Draco formando una sonrisa "A mi me parece perfecto".

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo Dos.

Ah pasado una semana desde aquel penoso incidente. El increíble hoyo del piso, y techo del local. Sigue abierto a la vista de todos.

A Harry le da una mierda tener a Malfoy como vecino, o eso le gusta pensar.

"Y entonces Pansy dijo, Draco…si no tienes intenciones de casarte conmigo, debemos terminar…" decía Draco desde el piso de abajo.

Draco había tomado la extraña costumbre de tratar de hablar con Harry. Pero el mayormente lo ignoraba.

El rubio hablaba, y hablaba, mientras martillaba, cortaba o pintaba cosas dentro de su local. Harry se pasaba los días como siempre, tirado en el suelo del departamento mirando hacia el vacío.

"Y yo le dije: Pues entonces así es, terminamos.." Draco detuvo lo que hacia por un segundo. "y realmente siento que fue lo correcto, quiero decir, ella no era mi tipo al final de cuentas…"

Harry rodó los ojos en silencio.

"Tu que opinas Potter?"

Harry rodó por el suelo. Alcanzo la mano por el hoyo, e hizo una seña grosera con el dedo.

"ah si, eso pensé…" dijo Draco con una sonrisa. "Oye, quieres algo de comer?, puedo traerte algo si quieres…"

De nuevo Harry no dio respuesta vocal, pero Draco se dio su propia respuesta.

"Ya regreso…"

Harry suspiro y luego cerró los ojos. Cuando los volvió a abrir, se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era, y de inmediato pensó que se había quedado dormido mas de la cuenta.

Sean y Doria jodian en el piso de arriba. Las paredes retumban con el golpeteo de su acto, y los gemidos se escapan por las oh tan delgadas paredes. El frunce el ceño unos segundos. Luego mira hacia el hoyo.

Ahí, cerca del borde. Una cajita con comida china, y una soda le esperan. El sonríe unos segundos ante el gesto.

Se asoma unos segundos hacia el local, pero toda esta en oscuridad. Draco seguramente se ah ido a casa. Y Harry inconcientemente extraña su balbuceo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Draco siguió reparando el departamento por varias semanas más. Harry sigue fingiendo que su nueva amistad no significa nada. Y que el aun tiene una misión que cumplir. Y esa es su propia muerte.

Hace dos días Harry adquirió una poderosa arma Muggle. No hay manera de salvarse de un tiro con este calibre. Muy posiblemente sus sesos decoren las paredes después, y esta feliz de pensar que no tendrá que verlo.

Hoy, Draco no ha llegado al local. Por lo que es su oportunidad de morir en privado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"No, no en serio, No pienso ir este año, Mamá seguramente querrá apresurarme a regresar con Pansy, y ciertamente no tengo muchos deseos."

"Ella es muy bonita Draco, no entiendo por que nunca la has considerado…"

"No es lo que busco", Draco jugo con las llaves en su mano.

"Que hay de Potter?" Dice Blaise después de un pequeño silencio, como si acabara de acordarse del tema con extrema casualidad.

"Es un sujeto divertido, deberías verlo, se la pasa rodando por el suelo de su departamento, y no me molesta su mutismo. Es mejor que cuando hablaba…, siempre lo he dicho, si no tienes nada amable que decir, mejor no digas nada…"

"Por que crees que esta escondido en este edificio de porquería?" señalo Blaise.

"seguro que el mismo que yo, no lo sé, no le he preguntado…" Draco abrió la puerta. "Por cierto, debes estar loco si crees que pondré esa muñeca de porcelana tan horrible."

"Draco me costo 500 Galeones, Es del imperio Bizantino!!, es muy antigua.."

"no lo sé, no me gusta…"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Este si es el momento. Hoy Harry Potter terminara con su sufrimiento. El no tiene motivos para vivir…

No hay nada que pensar, Este es el fin.

Aun que, por un momento Harry imagino la expresión de Draco al encontrarlo muerto.

"no, se dijo a si mismo. Cerró los ojos firmemente, no quería ver la bala.

Apunto hacia su rostro.

"¡BANG!"

Pero de nuevo, Harry no ha pensado bien. Pues el calibre del arma es demasiado grande para el peso que soporta su muñeca. Con el golpe del disparo su mano se mueve de tal manera que la bala pierde su blanco.

"BLING"

La bala se va en dirección del marco de metal de la ventana y rebota de inmediato.

"CRAK" atraviesa la madera del suelo.

"PLAAAAAKSSSSSSSS" Se escucha el estruendo en el piso de abajo.

"OH MERLIN!!!, LA MUÑECA BIZANTINA EXPLOTO!!!" grita Blaise Zabini.

Hay un momento de silencio. Y luego Draco estalla en risas.

"GRACIAS POTTER!!"

Harry se quedo estático varios segundos, mirando el humeante cañón del arma.

Frunce el ceño por varios minutos. Y luego, vuelve a encañonarse con el arma.

Ahora si, este es el final.

El gran final de Harry Potter.

"Heeeey Potter!!!!" grito Draco desde abajo.

Harry abre uno de sus ojos, mirando alrededor.

"te traje el Profeta, Granger recibió un premio en investigación, pensé que querrías saberlo"

Harry suspiro y bajo el arma. El periódico salio disparado del agujero y el lo tomo de inmediato.

Bueno, quizás otro día será el final de Harry Potter.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo Tres.

No hay nada mejor que la soledad del baño. Piensa Harry mientras se sumerge dentro de su tina. Pues descubrió que en el baño, Draco no puede verle, ni oírle.

Su compañía es buena. Pero siempre prefiere estar solo. Por que el necesita estar solo.

Tiene al menos tres horas dentro de la tina. El agua esta completamente helada, y su piel ya esta como una uva arrugada.

Levanta su mano para admirar lo pálida que se ve bajo esta luz. Casi tan pálido como muerto.

Quizás se ahogo durante su baño.

O quizás el debería ahogarse en el baño.

Su mente comenzó a formar el macabro escenario. El agua derramándose por el pasillo completo, y luego los vecinos se preguntarían el por que. Forzarían la puerta del departamento. Y lo encontrarían hundido al fondo de la tina. Con los ojos abiertos.

Si pasa mucho tiempo, a lo mejor su cuerpo se hincha. O algo asqueroso.

Bien, es tan simple como sumergirse en el agua, y pelear contra la necesidad de respirar. Cosa fácil si tienes el deseo de terminar contigo.

Se resbala lentamente hasta el fondo. Ahora solo le queda esperar.

"ziiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiingggg, ZZZZZiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnn, Zuuuuuuerrrrrggggmmmmm"

"Claaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssshhhhhh"

Un segundo. ¿Qué sucede?. El agua de la tina esta desapareciendo.

Harry se endereza de inmediato. Ahí en medio de sus piernas. A la altura de las rodillas, un extraño cilindro de metal da vueltas. Mientras el agua se escurre por el pequeño hoyo.

Luego desaparece.

"Oh Merlin…no lo puedo creer…" dice Draco, Su voz se escucha algo lejana. Y luego su ojo aparece por el hoyo que se ah tragado el agua.

"Estoy haciendo un boquete en la bodega. Fui por la clavija, y cuando regreso encuentro todo lleno de agua…, Creo que perfore tu tina…"

Harry demasiado sorprendido se da cuenta, de que Draco puede verlo desnudo. Se tapa apresuradamente con las manos, e intenta decir algo coherente.

"Ahora tendré que quitar la duela…" suspiró el rubio. "Hey Potter, por que no bajas?, y arreglamos el agujero que le acabo de hacer a tu tina, y me hechas una mano con la duela de la bodega…"

La naturalidad para hacer aquella petición era algo que Harry no entendía. Se puso unos jeans y playera. Antes de sentarse frente al hoyo del salón.

Durante todas estas semanas siempre ha habido una distinción de lo que es real, y lo que es irreal. Una separación de dos planos. Dos realidades diferentes. Técnicamente no han estado juntos en la misma habitación desde el primer día cuando Harry atravesó su piso.

Estarlo significaría algo más importante. Una amistad real. Y la unión entre ellos. Se convertiría en pasaje.

No sabe si es sabio atravesar hacia aquel mundo. No tiene ni idea de las consecuencias. Es literalmente un gran salto.

Y misteriosamente quiere darlo. Una pequeña sonrisa se forma mientras busca la caja de herramientas que esta en su armario.

Solo hay que saltar por el hoyo.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

"arrrgg….no entiendo nada de esto…" se quejo Draco.

Harry se levanto del suelo.

"Por que tiene que ser tan complicado?, un hechizo seria suficiente…" luego suspira "Pero no…este edificio no puede ser modificado con magia, por las regulaciones impuestas por el ministerio…, esos hijos de puta…, Tendré que ir a la bodega…"

Harry se queda en silencio. Escuchando el movimiento del rubio.

Aquí esta de nuevo su oportunidad. Cuando Draco regrese el estará muerto.

Sonríe calmadamente mientras camina a la cocina.

Dentro del interminable balbuceo de Draco. Harry se ha enterado del por que esta aquí. El rubio quiere demostrarle a su padre, que no necesita de su "sucio" dinero, y que puede hacer algo honradamente.

Draco ahorro durante sus años en Hogwarts el dinero que pudo, y los años siguientes en un empleo horrible de buena paga con su siempre castrante padre.

Esta usando el dinero ahora para técnicamente reconstruir el lugar. Pues William no se hace responsable de ninguna reparación en el edificio, por lo menos de momento. Harry sabe que el casero no tiene tampoco dinero para hacerlo. Y que esta juntando de las rentas mensuales para empezar.

Harry admira eso de Draco. No cualquiera se da a la misión de reparar una porquería. El incluso esperaba que algún día el edificio se cayera. Es un trabajo arduo el que hace el rubio ahí abajo.

Ahora lo sabe.

Desde el incidente de la tina. Tuvieron que abrir el suelo de ambos departamentos. Y después secar manualmente cada tablón. Luego volverlo a poner.

Aun que tampoco puede negar que es divertido. Quizás es su naturaleza varonil, que lo hace sentir tan bien martillar, romper, o pegar cosas. Si Hermione lo escuchara pensar aquello, seguramente saldría con un discurso sobre machismo y otras cosas.

Pero es verdad!, El hombre es feliz haciendo cosas estúpidas de hombre!!.

De todos modos fue una experiencia educativa, y altamente grata, a pesar de la compañía que nunca se calla.

Draco siempre tiene algo que contar. Y parece no molestarle el que Harry no hable ni una palabra. Eso esta bien por ambos.

Sin embargo. Le molesta en sobremanera que Draco lo haga olvidar de su misión mas importante.

Le molesta que no pueda lograrlo con el ahí. Pero ahora, mientras Draco esta en la bodega. El deja el agua del fregadero de la cocina correr libre hasta mojarle los pies descalzos.

La radio Muggle flotando en el relajo de agua. Ahora solo tiene que conectar la extensión al aparato. Y sufrirá una muerte violenta y desagradable por electricidad.

No hay fallo esta vez. El estará muerto antes de que Draco se entere si quiera.

Bien…

Si….solo conectar….

Ahora….

¿Por qué no lo hace?. ¿Esta dudando?.

NO!!. No dudas sobre esto.

Ahora si….

Uno..

Dos…

Tres..

"Fauuuuuu"

"Click"

Harry cierra los ojos de inmediato.

Pasados varios minutos, se da cuenta de que no ha pasado nada.

Abre los ojos. La extensión esta colocada. El radio debería estar estallando!!

Frunce el ceño de inmediato. Arroja los cables, y camina enfadado hacia la puerta principal.

Sus vecinos. Doria, y Sean, bajan corriendo preocupados. La vieja del tercer piso,. Y la reciente nueva habitante del edificio. Una madre soltera de edad muy corta, con un bebe en brazos.

Todos se miran desconcertados.

"se ha ido la luz en el departamento…" se queja Harry.

Los demás lo miran a el, como culpable. Pero en aquel momento. Draco entra por la puerta del edificio. Gotas de sudor aperlado resbalan de su rostro.

"Lo siento!! Lo siento!! Fui yo…, Estaba arreglando las conexiones del local, y creo que se jodió el sistema eléctrico del edificio…"

Los demás murmuran enfadados, pero la mayoría se desaparece de nuevo por las escaleras, cada quien de regreso a su puerta.

Harry se queda solo con Draco.

"En un momento pondré la energía, sin embargo, el sistema eléctrico del local esta definitivamente jodido, ahora es un poco tarde para comprar los materiales, la tienda debe de haber cerrado ya.." suspiro de parte del rubio. "tendré que esperar a mañana…"

Harry asiente un poco. Esperando que el rubio se marche. Pero sin embargo no se va.

¿acaso espera una invitación a pasar al departamento?.

El rubio mira apenado, y sonrojado. Tratando de no cruzar mirada con los ojos verdes de Harry. Es muy claro que espera alguna clase de amabilidad de parte de Harry.

Y eso hace sentir muy bien a Harry.

Con señas indica el departamento, y luego que lo siga. Adentro no hay muchos muebles, pero parece que a Draco no le importa. Por que se ha sentado en el piso. Como Harry.

Suspirando regresa a la cocina. Desconecta su intento de suicidio, y camina hacia el refrigerador en busca de algo que ofrecer. En medio de la oscuridad.

Solo galletas. No hay nada más. Pero de nuevo, no hay quejas por parte de Draco.

"Se me esta terminando el dinero y el tiempo" anuncio Draco por fin después de minutos de silencio. "Mi padre se burlara de mi, justo enfrente de mi cara, tendré que regresar a su negocio. Y siempre me dirá cosas como "te lo dije", pero eso no es lo peor Potter!!, me obligara a casarme…"

Estupido Lucius Malfoy!, piensa Harry disgustado. Le da un leve asentimiento al rubio, para hacerlo saber que lo compadece.

"Este local era algo tan importante para mi…, no tienes idea de cuanto deseaba hacer algo por mi mismo…"

Harry quiere tocarlo. No sabe por que quiere tocarlo, ni que intención, pero le aterra que a Draco no le guste la idea. Se retiene. Y solo lo mira.

Sus ojos suplican que el rubio lea su mensaje, quiere que sepa que el desea tocarlo!.

"pffff" suspira el rubio, "será mejor que me vaya a casa…es tarde.."

Y no, Draco no leyó su mensaje. Ahora entiende que debe haber maneras mejores.

El rubio se despide, y deja a Harry solo en su departamento. La oscuridad es total hasta que vuelven a conectar la energía.

Pero el local de Draco, se queda solo, vació, sin luz.

Harry haría cualquier cosa para arreglarlo.

Un segundo…

Si, el puede arreglarlo.

Una gran sonrisa aparece en su rostro antes de tomar su caja de herramientas, y dejarse caer en el local.

Continuara…

(Nota de la Autora: En México no se pueden modificar los edificios históricos, Ni si quiera para salvarlos cuando se están cayendo de viejos. Si los tocas, te meten a la cárcel. Yo supongo que Diagon Alley es tan histórico, y sus edificios tan modificados con magia con el tiempo. Que el ministerio les prohíbe seguir haciéndolo. Gracias Por los Reviews).

Sábado 21 de Abril del 2007. Edición y beta gracia a Kary Yuy. Te amo, eres una gran amiga, y haces un trabajo maravilloso. Se que te encanta este fic. Y a mi me encanta que te encante. Por eso, y por todo te lo dedico.

Dedicado a Kary.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Draco caminaba triste por Diagon Alley. Las llaves del local juegan en su mano. El piso nunca había sido tan interesante como lo es en este momento.

Suspiros, y luego mas suspiros.

Cuando por fin ha llegado se atreve a alzar la vista. Pero algo lo deja totalmente sorprendido.

"¡¿Potter?!"

Así es, Harry Potter con sonrisa encantadora, esta arreglando algo en el techo de la vitrina que da hacia la calle. Le hace señas para que entre. El aun sorprendido pero también sonriente. Abre la puerta.

Harry le ordena detenerse ahí, apenas entro, lo sujeta de los hombros, y pide calma con las palmas de la mano levantadas.

Camina en su natural mutismo hacia la pared. Draco comienza a desesperarse emocionado. Por que sabe que Harry hizo algo.

"Click"

Todas las luces se encienden. Incluso las del aparador. Que hacer relucir los marcos de madera recién barnizados. Brillan maravillosamente. El aroma aun ronda por el local.

No puede resistir la sonrisa gigante que esta en su rostro. No hay palabras para agradecerle. Y si las hay no puede decirlas. Ésta demasiado sobrecogido de emoción.

Sus ojos se vidrian pero los hombres no lloran enfrente de otros hombres. La mandíbula la siente tensa. Quiere llorar de felicidad.

Parece que Potter espera respuesta, sus movimientos son nerviosos. Y de repente…

"¿y bien?, ¿te gusto?...Quiero decir!!!, ¿te gustó el arreglo?" dijo la murmurante voz de Harry.

"Oh Merlin!!, Hablaste…" fue lo primero que contesta Draco.

Harry se sonroja y asiente.

"Gracias Potter!" dice por fin maravillado.

"bueno yo…"Harry señala hacia arriba, intenta tomar la escalera y subir por su hoyo. Pero Draco le detiene.

"Quédate!"

Harry sonríe. Claro que quiere quedarse. No tienen que rogarle mucho en verdad.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Harry Potter alguna vez dijo a sus amigos, que las peores cosas le pasan en Halloween.

Será quizás por el delicioso aroma dulzón de las calabazas de Octubre que ronda a través de las ventanas, y hacen gruñir su estomago. Pueden ser también las interminables risas de los chiquillos y personas que caminan alegres por el callejón en un día de tan importante fiesta.

Algunos magos merolicos venden productos divertidos de temporada, o bizcochos dulces con azúcar naranja y negra adornado diseños de calaveras, gatos y fantasmas.

Amuletos, calderos y pergaminos. Escobas de segunda mano. O como el mago que tapa la entrada al edificio de departamentos. Con su gran puesto callejero de dulces.

Harry esta secretamente agradecido por ello. Ningún niño logra si quiera sobrepasar la entrada, y llegar hasta la puerta para pedirle dulces a el.

Hoy es un día ajetreado en cuanto a las calles de media tarde. Por el momento Doria y Sean abandonaron el edificio en busca de baratijas estúpidas con las que adornar su departamento.

La vieja de los 5 gatos los llevo a todos a la tienda de animales para comprarles un corte de pelo a todos ellos. Entre otras tontas chucherías para mascotas.

La chica del ultimo piso se marcho desde temprano muy arreglada, y con un muy molesto bebe gritante, igualmente bien arreglado. Pero con la cara roja congestionada por el coraje.

Harry esta sin dudas, solo en el edificio.

Pero eso no es todo. Hoy simplemente es uno de esos días mas en todo el año, en el que se siente horriblemente culpable por todas las cosas o personas que desaparecieron por su culpa.

Pares de manos invisibles lo sostienen contra el suelo, como lo retuvieran a escuchar sus lamentos eternos. Si cierra los ojos puede ver cuencas vacías, rostros inexpresivos. Y el impávido color de la muerte.

La cicatriz en su frente no es mas que una conexión al mismo infierno, y por mas que el arañe su rostro para borrarla, las imágenes siguen infectando su mente.

A veces se pregunta si Voldemort esta realmente muerto. A pesar de sus extremos empeños para terminar con el. O simplemente aun riéndose de desde el infierno.

La aprensión que siente en su pecho es enorme, Y su mano izquierda duele como si cada latido del corazón fuera arrancado de su pecho.

Es un dolor insoportable, y es completa su decisión el terminar con el.

El puñado de pastillas que tiene en la mano, es suficiente para noquearlo durante horas antes de morir en descaso sin sueños. Lo mejor de las drogas Muggles es que son desconocidas a los magos. Y tardarían horas antes si quiera entender lo que el tomo para suicidarse.

Una manera más limpia de dejar su cuerpo.

Toma las píldoras y las mete dentro de su boca sin chistar.

"Tock…Tock….Tock.."

¿Qué rayos pasa esta vez? Se pregunta frustrado antes de escupir una, a una las píldoras y dejarlas húmedas sobre la palma de su mano.

"Que quieren?!, estoy ocupado!" grita con la voz afectada dos octavas mas alta.

"Es un buen día para estar en la calle, no crees?"

"No, no lo creo!" Harry frunce el ceño enfadado. "Que haces aquí?, no deberías estar en tu estúpida mansión, jugando a las manzanas acarameladas con tu estúpida familia?"

"Este año es el primer estúpido festival de Halloween en Diagon Alley, Por que habría de perderme tal evento?!, Además, nadie notara que eres el verdadero estúpido Potter, Si tomas en cuenta que todos están en la calle disfrazados, estúpidamente igual!"

Harry se acerco a la ventana que da a la calle, afuera la mayoría de hombres, y niños, e incluso una chica, están disfrazados de el.

Por supuesto. Harry leyó sobre el estúpido festival, festejo por el primer aniversario de la muerte de Voldemort. Un día que a Harry causa tanto dolor y recuerdos. Es para otros el mejor día para celebrar la vida.

Algunos disfraces de Harry Potter eran tan perfectos, que podrían haber sido hechos con poción Multíjugos. Instintivamente se llevo una mano al cabello, solo para checar que ahí no falta un mechón de su pelo.

"Además, Quien sospecharía que eres el verdadero Potter, si vas caminando por la calle junto a mi, Draco Malfoy?!!..."

Harry alzo las cejas meditándolo.

Realmente parecía un gran día el ajetreo que esta en la calle. A lo lejos, con dirección del caldero Chorreante, Puede ver globos de Calabazas flotando alegremente. Y con dirección al banco Un enorme carro alegórico con calaveras Danzantes.

Los disfraces de la gente son coloridos y bonitos, y no hay más que alegría.

Harry suelta un suspiro resignado antes de meter el puño de píldoras en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Y Tomar una chaqueta del closet pequeño junto a la puerta. Ya esta. Por primera vez saldrá del departamento.

EL abre la puerta. Draco Malfoy esta recargado en el marco mirando melancólico la lámpara del pasillo. Pero sonríe alegremente cuando nota que Harry se decidió a favor.

"Hoy es un gran día como para estar solo…" dice simplemente antes de ofrecer su brazo como guía.

Harry no esta seguro si el comentario es para el, o bien para ambos. Draco a veces no parece tan alegre como finge estar.

Pero por el momento, a Harry solo le interesa dejarse llevar por las olas de gente que revuelcan a los transeúntes del callejón, con un sentimiento calido naciendo en su pecho mientras se aferra a Draco.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Advertencia.**__: El siguiente capitulo fue escrito con la ayuda de cartas suicidas verdaderas. Esta por supuesto __**no contiene fragmentos reales**__ del material utilizado como medio educativo. _

_No es de ninguna manera morbosa la composición de la carta ficticia. Pero como mero ejemplo de lo que la gente siente en estas delicadas situaciones. Basándonos en los 3 principales componentes encontrados en numerosos ejemplos. 1- Explicarse. 2-Disculparse. 3.-Culpar a otros. _

_Después de haber leído tanto dolor dentro de las cartas reales. Mi deseo mas profundo es que estas personas ya no se encuentren solas nunca mas. _

_Presten atención a amigos y familiares. _

_Y que nunca se vuelva a escribir algo así._

_Att. Mariana. _

Capitulo 7

"_**Querido Mundo Cruel. **_

_**Hoy decidí terminar con mi vida, de la manera mas dolorosamente posible. Por que quiero dejar de sufrir, y no entender cuales fueron aquellos errores que me impiden ser una persona normal. Desearía morir, y dejar de ser una carga fantasma para todos. **_

_**No quiero que la carrera de Hermione como ministro se vea afectada por conocer a un sujeto tan dañado y roto como yo. O que cada vez que Ron me mira a los ojos, deje de preguntarme silenciosamente por que no pude Salvar a su padre por segunda vez. **_

_**Además, a nadie realmente le importaba si yo moría o vivía después de mi pelea final con Voldemort. A nadie realmente le importa Harry. Nadie conoce a Harry. **_

_**De todos modos quisiera decir adiós a todos, y pedir disculpas por todos aquellos problemas que ocasioné. Por no haber sido quien esperaban que fuera. Por no ser fuerte, inteligente y heroico para seguir viviendo.. **_

_**Me di cuenta que mi persona representa muchas cosas positivas para la gente, pero esto es mas que una carga por no llenar sus expectativas. Quiero ser enterrado con el nombre de James Evans, y dejar atrás una bonita leyenda. **_

_**Estoy tan cansado de estar solo. Tan cansado de todo. Solo puedo pensar en el dolor, y el suicidio, y de cómo deseo tanto hacerlo. Pero Draco Malfoy continua interfiriendo en mi muerte. **_

_**No se supone que las cosas sean de esta manera, El tan bueno! tan honesto!, tan trabajador, y yo, simplemente pudriéndome en una extensa mediocridad. No me gusta que sea tan perfecto, tan prometedor, tan lleno de vida. Elegante y guapo!.. Lo odio, lo odio con toda mi alma. **_

_**Pero en el fondo lo envidio!, quiero ser como el!.. pero se que ahora no queda tiempo. Y ni si quiera puedo escribir mi propia carta de suicidio sin que el se interponga con su perfección.**_

_**¿saben que?, Al demonio esta tonta carta, y al demonio mi vida…**_

_**Atte. Harry James Potter. **_

Es incontrolable la manera en la que sopla el viento. Quizás sea la temporada invernal anunciado su espantosa llegada. O la altura con la que las cosas se ven simplemente tan pequeñas desde ahí.

Las piernas se balancean como si fuera un chiquillo sentado en un balancín. Aspirando y suspirado muchas veces mientras el ocaso se pinta lentamente en el horizonte sub-urbanizado de Londres Muggle.

El brillo lejano del Támesis llama su atención a minutos mientras que el sonido de los autos del distrito comercial de Londres no hagan ruido suficiente.

Aun así, no esta tan alto como para sentirse mareado. No es que Harry Potter tenga miedo alguno a las alturas, No después de vivir en un lugar como Hogwarts. Pero tiene el presentimiento de que no podría hacerlo de un lugar aun mucho mas alto.

La lenta oscuridad que cubre a centímetros su espalda, ahuyenta a los pocos transeúntes que aun buscan aquellas cosas por las que han venido en primer lugar. Pero es suficientemente despejado el callejón, como para no llevarse a alguien en este intento.

"Llevo todo el día buscándote como loco desde que leí esto…" Anunció una voz a su espalda.

Con el simple tono, Harry puede comenzar a sentirse fastidiado.

"No esta destinada a ti…"

"Pero bien has mencionado mi perfección…" responde Draco con desdén.

Sin embargo su tono se suaviza cuando pronuncia con voz amarga "Sabes, he estado preocupado hasta que vi tus pálidas y pequeñas piernas balancearse desde el techo, Tuve que tragarme las ansias de gritar como estúpido…"

Harry sonríe. "Como si esto te importara a ti…"

"Claro!, manchas la reputación de mi tienda, Y ni si quiera he abierto aun.."

No hubo respuesta sin embargo, Harry clavo la mirada en el vació de abajo, y sobrepaso cada una de las letras de la carta que Draco sostiene en la mano.

"Deberías dejarla de nuevo donde estaba… así alguien podrá encontrarla…"

Draco suspira profundamente.

"No soy estúpido a pesar de todo Potter. No soy ciego, se lo que quieres hacer… pero no soy quien para interferir en tu vida"

"entonces no interfieras, deja la carta donde estaba…"

"No soy tan perfecto como me idealizas.."

"Te parece que me importa?"

"Me parece lo que leí…"

"No me vengas a abrir tu corazón Malfoy. Soy Suicida, no Terapeuta. Cualquier problema que tengas, no tiene relación, ni empata con el mío!"

"Eres un verdadero idiota…"

"Pues así es, ahora…por favor, estoy ocupado…"

"Vale, Tírate! me vale una mierda, y tienes razón, no me importan tus patéticos gritos por llamar la atención!!".

"No quiero llamar la atención de nadie!"

"Por supuesto que no!, El gran Harry Potter quiere morir en el anonimato, pero no juegues contigo mismo, Nada de lo que hagas se quedara en el anonimato!, Matate, y destruye las esperanzas de la gente…" dijo Draco enfurecido antes de regresar a la puerta de la azotea.

"Yo no destruyo las esperanzas de la gente" respondió Harry con rapidez.

Pero Draco simplemente se había ido sin decir otra cosa. Harry en cambio regreso las piernas al techo firme, y miro afligido la puerta por la que Draco termina de salir.

¿El realmente no quiere llamar la atención, verdad?.


	8. Dedicatoria

Antes de que se acabe este fic, hay que aclarar… lo siguiente. :

Mi querida Kary, has estado aquí conmigo desde hace mucho tiempo.

Y quiero dedicarte este fic.

Te quiero, te adoro y te amo.

A ti mi hermosa Amiga.

**Miércoles 23 de Mayo de 2007.**

**11:15 Pm. **

**Mexico DF. **


	9. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8.

Es más pronto de lo esperado cuando las nevadas cubren las calles y las chimeneas se encienden con estruendos extraños por las noches. Algunos respiradores están tapados con los añejos cuerpos o nidos de palomas, hace tiempo muertos. Y el humo se concentra con desagrado en la habitación.

Hoy, el gran día de Navidad. Harry encuentra mucho más sola su vida de lo que ha sido durante los pasantes y tranquilos meses desde que Draco llego a su vida.

Pero el rubio simplemente dejo de hablarle.

Harry nunca admitirá que se siente realmente afectado por ello. Pero fue otro motivo por el cual perder el sueño durante las solitarias noches.

Una lechuza molesta el perezoso cuerpo de Harry, tumbado frente a la chimenea con flojera.

¿Cuándo entenderá Hermione, que Harry no responderá a los paquetes, cartas y regalos que insistentemente manda?.

Los Weasleys son perseverantes en serio. Podrían darlo por muerto de una buena vez. Y Harry entiende que ellos le muestran interés repentino en estas fechas tan absurdas.

Melancolía quizás por los viejos tiempos.

Pero lejos de sentirse también embargado por el espíritu samaritano, Harry se amarga esperando, la muerte.

Si, esta esperando la muerte de nuevo.

Su cuerpo esta exhausto, así que no será nada difícil esta vez. Los ojos le arden por las pocas, o nulas horas de sueño. Y su estomago se queja interminablemente con gruñidos hambrientos.

Pero a pesar de ellos, el no tiene hambre real, ni sueño, ni deseos en nada.

Sean y Doria, bajan al medio día con una horrible vocecilla cantado villancicos. Y la Vieja de los 5 gatos tuvo que aventar a uno para callar el espíritu, que tampoco parece compartir.

Sin embargo Harry no tiene fuerza para salir a la puerta y darle las gracias a la mujer.

Por la tarde Sarah, y bebé John le hacen una visita apenada para invitarlo a pasar la navidad con ellos, en la calidad de las pocilgas del ultimo piso del edificio. Pero Harry considera que en definitiva no asistirá.

Principalmente por que tiene la impresión que la chica ve a un futuro padre para su criatura en el. Justo como coquetea al joven que vende frutas los martes, dos edificios mas adelante.

Así que no gastara más energías de lo necesario en conseguir alimento para un día tan estúpidamente especial.

Un estruendo más retumba por el edificio mientras el sonido de cascabeles chocan contra las paredes de los túneles de ventilación. Y tiene la sospecha de que los pequeños vándalos del edificio de la derecha son responsables por el interminable ruido que azota al edificio en un día tan tranquilo en el callejón.

Son pocos los días en que Diagon Alley no esta concurrida con las masas incesantes, y es un placer pasar en paz, un día al año.

Parece un día más hasta que William Becket se aparece con una pequeña botella de Whisky Escoces de 12 años como regalo a los inquilinos por pasar la primera navidad en el edificio.

"La tuya esta a la mitad Evans, espero que entiendas que fue un viaje largo desde Kent, Feliz Navidad!!"

Harry cierra la puerta de un portazo, y mira la botella abierta y recién consumida.

"si, si….Feliz Navidad Harry Potter!!" se dice antes de consumir por completo el contenido, y lanzar la botella descartada sobre la chimenea.

¿Qué tienen de especial estas fechas, de todos modos?.

Harry no tiene verdaderos familiares vivos. Sus amigos realmente no quieren verlo. No tiene alguien a quien amar, Como Sean y Doria se tienen a si mismos.

Y no, pensar en Draco no tiene nada que ver con el ideal de familia, amor y bienestar.

Alguien toca a la puerta insistentemente. Casi con desesperación, y el corazón de Harry se bota a correr el maratón de navidad. La sangre se le calienta, y el ánimo revive.

Quien mas podría tocar su puerta con tanta seguridad, una completa falta de respeto, y una intolerable espera, de esa manera. Mas que su vecino rubio!!.

Oh dios, la botella se ha roto justo sobre la torpe alfombra, pero es tarde para hacer arreglos navideños. De hecho apenas y hay tiempo para alisar ligeramente la mata de cabello negro y desordenado.

Pero al final dejarlo peor. No hay nada en las alacenas. No desde que se a empezado a matar de hambre. Pero por ahí había una lata de guisantes mágicos que podrían proporcionar un gran festín -y una noche interminable de gases--.

Draco no es exigente. Por lo menos no lo a sido con Harry. Realmente no esperara un gran banquete.

Aun así, Harry no termina de entender por que parece haberlo pensado todo. Y llegar a la conclusión esperanzada de que Draco Malfoy tocaría a la puerta con toda seguridad.

Sacrificando su vida social. Deshonrando a su familia, y siendo odiado en general. Para simplemente pasar las navidades con Harry.

Harry no sabe por que esta tan seguro. Y sin embargo, ahí esta el interminable golpeteo a la puerta.

Debe ser realmente el.

Abre rápidamente la puerta, expectante, y emocionado como un cachorro encerrado desde hace tiempo.

Pero intenta por todos los medios no dejarse embargar por la sorpresa, y la decepción.

Es solo Sean con un pastel en la mano, y una sonrisa horriblemente idiota. Ahí muere el buen animo de nuevo..

"Mira James!, te traje pastel de árandano, lo preparo Doria, simplemente tienes que probarlo!!. Hey, que pasa con esa cara?, esperas a alguien?"

"Grrrrr" gruñe molesto antes de embarrar en la cara del vecino las buenas intenciones en forma de pastel.

"James, que te pasa?!, hey, no!!, no cierres!!, No debes pasar las fiestas tan solo!!, no te preocupes por el suee…rer.tter….w.sx..c..f."

Harry no termino de oír, pues cerró la puerta con firmeza.

¿Qué rayos le pasa?. ¿realmente esperaba que Draco se apareciera por aquí?

Aun después del incidente en la azotea?, aun después de haberlo tratado con tanto desagrado?.

Suspira profundamente.

Tocan suavemente la puerta. Y Harry abre de nuevo estas ves con rostro de fastidio.

"Soy yo James!, pensé que pasaríamos la navidad juntos!, tu sabes, nosotros tres: tú, bebé John y yo!, prepare suficiente comida, por si algo no te agrada!, siempre puedo preparar otra cosa…"

"no" responde fríamente.

Los ojos de la chica se entristecen.

"pero yo pensé…"

"No" responde de nuevo.

"Bien, esta bien…iré….iré de nuevo arriba…" indica la chica con decepción.

Harry asiente mientras la mira marcharse. Espera con desesperación, que sea la ultima, e idiota visita de este día.

Cierra la puerta quedamente. Y se recarga sobre ella.

"Tock!" llaman por tercera vez.

Pero Harry perdió la paciencia.

"DIJE QUE NO SARAH!, NO PASAREMOS LA NAVIDAD JUNTOS, NO ME IMPORTA UN DIABLO SI TIENES MUCHA COMIDA, NO TENGO HAM….ham…, ham…"

"No tienes hambre?".

Harry abre la boca como pez fuera del agua. Quiere decir tantas cosas que sus palabras más bien balbucean.

Draco realmente esta ahí.

Y tiene un gran pavo en una charola.

"Pensé que eras idiota suficiente como para no preparar nada en Navidad…, ni si quiera preparas comida a menudo." Aclara Draco con su usual sonrisa.

Harry cierra por fin la boca, antes de sonreír también, sus ojos se llenan de alegría contenida, y esperanza renovada.

"cierto…" acuerda antes de guiarlo al suelo de la alfombra.

El agujero sigue a la vista de todos. El local esta sumido en silencio, y vació. Pero el corazón de Harry esta tan calido como su chimenea que no funciona bien. Y sus mejillas tan rojas como el vino que a traído Draco atorado en la chaqueta.

La extraña escena de dos hombres comiendo pavo y bebiendo vino, a la con templanza de un agujero en el suelo, termina con la suave melodía lejana de los villancicos de Sean. Y el gato de la vieja peleando a chillidos dos pisos arriba.

No es perfecto. No es lo mejor. Pero a Harry le gusta mucho.


	10. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

"Este es el ultimo arreglo…"

"No me importa, pensé que…"

"¿Qué?" pregunta Draco fastidiado mientras revisa las tapias.

"Pensé que este era….errr…especial…"

"No seas sentimental, es solo un maldito hoyo…, nuestra amistad es sin embargo real.."

"Aun así, ¿no te gustaría conservarlo?"

"No Potter, no puede haber un hoyo hacia tu departamento, desde mi tienda. Ahora, si me das permiso…"

"Deberías pensarlo…"

"No…"

"estas seguro?" pregunta haciendo puchero

"Sí, Potter!" se queja Draco "Y si no te quitas no puedo taparlo!!"

"Esta bien, tápalo…no me importa…"

"No te voy a hacer caso…"farfulla el rubio antes de comenzar su trabajo.

Harry espera varios minutos en silencio. Sentado en su propio cachito de cielo, mirando el rostro de decisión de Draco mientras hace las reparaciones desde abajo.

"Realmente lo estas haciendo! No lo puedo creer!"

Draco suspira lentamente, "Mira Potter, por que no sales a la calle a ver que otra cosa útil puedes hacer, además de descasar tu flojo trasero…"

"como ir abajo y tirarte esa escalera…"

Draco frunce el ceño de nuevo, ahora con desesperación.

"ya, ya…iré a fuera.." señala Harry antes de abrir la puerta y salir al pasillo rápidamente.

Están ya entrados en los días de Enero. Un nuevo año para crear expectativas diferentes. Y a muy poco tiempo para la inauguración de la botica. Después de tanto esfuerzo y dinero, por lo que Draco quiere dar una gran inauguración.

¿Qué se hace cuando se inaugura una tienda?, Se dan descuentos?, Botan una botella de Champagene en la puerta…¿o que?.

"es que no lo entiendes!!!" Grito una mujer.

Harry volteo de inmediato a ver a Doria parada en el descanso de las escaleras. Desde arriba se proyectaba la sombra de Sean. El frunció el ceño automáticamente.

"La verdad no!."

La mujer miro de inmediato a Harry, como si le exasperara la respuesta de su joven marido. El solo se encogió de hombros. Pero noto de inmediato a un tercer hombre parado expectante y nervioso al final de las escaleras.

"Que pasa?"

"James!!. Encontré a Doria riendo alegremente con este hombre."

Ella suspiro enojada. Y Harry miro al sujeto de nuevo.

Era rubio, con unos bonitos ojos azules, su cabello estaba recortado en puntas pequeñas y vestía de una manera que haría a Draco fruncir la nariz con desagrado. Era un hombre humilde, y quizás demasiado joven para ser llamado hombre. Su rostro le daba un extraño aire conocido. Pero en general no lo había visto antes en su vida.

Harry no comprendía los celos. Sean no debería enfadarse y armar escándalos en las escaleras, donde todos pueden oír el dilema, pero en especial justo a la puerta de Harry, y ahora tiene la impresión de que no podrá irse sin ser involucrado.

"¿Matt?!" pregunta una nueva voz.

Es Sarah, que baja las escaleras con gran rapidez, y al pasar junto a Harry, le tira en los brazos al pobre bebé John, tan desconcertado como lo esta el.

"Sarah!!" grita igual de jubiloso el muchacho.

Ambos se funden en un gran abrazo, y los otros tres espectadores miran confundidos el encuentro.

En especial Sean, que parece avergonzado por su error.

Y entonces Harry puede ver la conexión en las facciones de Matt. Cuando sostiene mejor a bebé John. El chico es sin duda el padre de la criatura. le estaba diciendo a este hombre, Sarah Miller vive en el ultimo piso…" dice Doria frunciéndole las cejas a su esposo.

"Doria, quiero presentarte a mi esposo Mattelov Slavalov, Vino a reunirse con nosotros!"

"Esposo?!" pregunto Harry sorprendido, "Pensé que eras madre soltera…"

"Todos lo pensamos…" agrego Sean.

"Matt vive en una parte muy remota de Rusia, Nos conocimos cuando estaba de vacaciones con mi familia, el y yo nos casamos en su país, pero cuando regrese aquí nadie me apoyo con mi embarazo. Pero por fin logro venir a reunirse con nosotros…"

"Siento haberte asustado Matt…" se disculpo Sean.

Sin embargo el chico lo miro desconcertado.

"Matt no habla ingles…"

"entonces tu hablas Ruso, Sarah?" pregunto Harry confundido.

"No, para nada!"

Doria soltó una risa divertida, todos tuvieron que sonreír por lo contagiosa que era. "Merlín que el amor existe!"

"No tiene barreras sin duda…" respondió su esposo.

Harry miro a bebé John un segundo antes de sonreír aun mas. "Sarah, quieres que cuide al bebé mientras acomodas a Matt?"

"Sí, gracias!"

Harry salio del edificio y entro por la puerta del Local de Draco, aun con el encuentro en la mente. Sin duda sus vecinos eran unas parejas muy enamoradas. ¿Acaso el tendría una relaciona así?.

Se sonrojó de inmediato.

"No deberían permitir a los suicidas como tu, cuidar de tan inocente criatura…"

Harry levanto la vista, Blaise Zabini sonreía sarcásticamente frente a el, antes de quitarle al bebe de los brazos.

Draco sin embargo no dijo ni una palabra. Harry se sintió inmediatamente dolorido pero enojado en general.

"Así que Draco te a contado…"

"Draco me cuenta todo…" responde el otro mientras arrulla al bebe.

"A que vienes Blaise?" pregunta Draco distraído mientras sigue tapando el hoyo.

"Oh, solo vine a ver que tal vas con esta pocilga…"

"será una pocilga, pero en ella vive gente mucho mas limpia que basura como tu…"

"Hey Harry!, que demonios te pasa?" pregunta Draco consternado.

"Acaso algo te molesto, Potter?, Por que sinceramente no se si podré soportar seguir viviendo con esta horrible culpa"

"Blaise, no estas precisamente ayudando…"

"Así que ya terminaste de tapar ese hoyo…" dijo Harry hasta quedar debajo del recién reparado techo.

"En efecto lo termine. Y con esto la tienda esta lista para iniciar. Sin embargo no hubiera sido posible sin tu ayuda. Ven Harry quiero mostrarte algo…"

Harry siguió a Draco hacia la bodega. Donde una manta cubría un mueble bastante grande. Draco jalo la manta dejando ver una gran placa de madera que iría destinada a la entrada. Media alrededor de 2 metros de largo y uno de alto. Y tenía las siguientes inscripciones.

"_Droguería y herbolaria familiar_

_MALFOY AND EVANS."_

"Le pusiste el apellido de mi madre…" responde incrédulo

"Mas que eso…, te estoy pidiendo que seas mi socio…"

Harry se quedo mirando sin palabras.

"Ay! por favor Draco… tu padre te matara si se entera que no eres el dueño completo de esto…" dijo Blaise desde la puerta.

Harry frunció el ceño de inmediato al romper el encanto.

"Es verdad…, pero hay cosas en la vida, por las cuales correr el riesgo.." responde Draco con una sonrisa calida.

Harry sin embargo siente que su mundo se desequilibra. Que clase de vida espera tener. Que otros sacrificios tienen que hacerse?. Draco realmente quiere estar con el.

Una realidad le pega de golpe, sabe, y siente que este es el momento que decidirá su vida adulta. Este es el momento para cambiar de opinión, y terminar el dolor, la angustia y el miedo.

"Tengo que llevar a bebé John con sus padres…"

"Esta cosita linda?" responde Blaise, jugueteando con su llavero de oro. "Tan pronto?"

"Si, su padre le espera después de un largo viaje…"

"Que hay de mi proposición?"

"Ahora es muy pronto para tomar esa decisión Draco, Estoy alagado por ello, pero no puedo responder de inmediato…"

"tonterías!, no hay nada que pensar…"

"Al contrario, es un paso muy difícil, no creo que Potter este listo para el mundo de los negocios…" interpone Blaise poniendo de regreso al bebe en los brazos de Harry.

"Tengo mis propios negocios inconclusos" responde Harry enojado.

"No será que ti enes miedo a tomar responsabilidades?"

"vete al carajo Zabini"

"uuuuyyy Te asusta vivir?" pregunta en un tono burlón, como si hablara al bebe en vez de a Harry.

Y entonces Harry salio de su ensueño ante las claras palabras de Zabini.

Tiene miedo a vivir.

El significado fue suficiente para hacerlo temblar interiormente, y encerrarse en su pequeño departamento, y no volver a salir más.

Comprende de inmediato su decisión de no aceptar de inmediato la proposición de Draco. Por que ello significaría aferrarse a algo. Algo que hacer después de una guerra. Continuar una vida pacifica y con libertades. Fuera de las expectativas, fuera de las órdenes.

Y si, tiene una gran culpa en sus hombros al no aceptar la vida que se les negó a sus padres. A Sirius, e incluso a Remus, aun que este ultimo estuviera vivo pero confinado a la vagancia y la pobreza.

No importa que tan sencilla y hermosa se mostrara los últimos meses. Harry repentinamente se niega a aceptarla aun que esta le jale de los talones.

Su rostro se enmarca con una sombra pesada antes de salir de la bodega con un niño en brazos. Quizás el bebe siente la energía de Harry. Pues su tranquilidad se rompe con un llanto amargo, que solo su madre puede callar.

"Espera!" grita Draco detrás de el.

Pero Harry lo deja atrás con rapidez mientras sube las escaleras sumido en la gran depresión que regresa con fuerza hacia sus penas.

No tiene ningún derecho para seguir adelante. El es un guerrero que nació del sacrificio, y su ultima misión es el sacrificio mismo para que cualquier recuerdo de la guerra. Muera con el.

Sarah recibe al niño momentos después. Parece apenada por el llanto explosivo que aun no logra callar, pero da unas gracias entrecortadas antes de que Harry regrese a su departamento y cierre la puerta con decisión.

Le toma largos minutos contemplar las llaves de la estufa vieja y llena de grasa que esta en la cocina, desde años si quiera contables.

No será doloroso….se jura de nuevo en silencio para encontrar el nervio que lo impulsa a hacerlo.

Puede escuchar el siseo del gas mientras se libera, y el horrible olor que emana. Pero regresa con tranquilidad hasta su habitación y se recuesta en las blancas sabanas de su propia cama.

El aroma es suficientemente desagradable como darle ganas de vomitar. Pero su voluntad es firme esta vez. Una punzada tras otra hacen retumbar su cabeza. Pero a pesar de eso sus ojos vidriosos con lágrimas lastimeras, pueden ver a las fotografías de su madre sonreírle con ternura.

La foto no habla, y sin embargo, sus fantasmales labios se mueven hablando de esperanzas a un hijo que desfallece ante sus ojos.

La habitación comienza a dar vueltas por fin, y Harry cierra los ojos para no revolver el estomago de inmediato.

Es aparentemente todo cuando su mundo se vuelve negro.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"Hueles eso?" pregunta Blaise consternado.

"si lo hago… quizás es una fuga en alguna tubería dañada.."

"Es peligroso para todo el edificio, no se tu Draco. Pero podrías avisarles a los inquilinos…"

"será mejor que si…"

Draco salio a pesar de todo, a paso tranquilo por la calle hacia la puerta del edificio. Su mente esta atrapada en el recuerdo de Potter molesto por la proposición de ser socios. No es gran cosa, pero es la primera vez en la vida que Draco quiere compartir algo con alguien más.

No es que sea egoísta. Pero no es su naturaleza. Y mucho menos en algo tan importante como su nuevo negocio.

Ni si quiera tiene claro por que escoger a Potter entre muchos tantos inversionistas. Pero parece algo correcto cuando piensa en los meses de compañía mutua entre ambos. Los problemas personales de Potter es algo que el nunca comprenderá del todo.

En su opinión el suicidio es una forma cobarde de huir de las cosas. y una salida poco probable para un heredero de tan alto linaje. Y tampoco sabe que decir para detener a alguien que lo decidió.

A Draco le preocupa…, pero aun así es un espectador de manos atadas, que no sabe que hacer. Le había dicho a Blaise acerca de todos los intentos estúpidos de Potter por terminar por su vida. No por violar la sinceridad o la amistad. Si no para buscar en alguien tan sensato como Blaise la respuesta al problema.

Por primera vez desde que se conocen, Blaise no a sabido ayudar. Todo lo contrario. Parece celoso de su amistad. Aun así, Draco siente algo mucho mas que una amistad hacia Potter, pero no tiene la fuerza para admitírselo a alguien que no sea si mismo.

"Heeeey Potter!!" grita mientras golpea la puerta un par de veces. "Potter!!, Hay una fuga de gas en el edificio!"

Nadie responde, y la aparente quietud en el departamento lo pone en alerta, La fuga es peligrosa en si misma, pero esta seguro que el departamento de Potter es el mas afectado pues esta arriba del local.

"Potter!!"

Y si este es otro tonto intento de Potter?. O quizás solo es su paranoia. Frunce el ceño de inmediato. Se muerde el labio en actitud nerviosa. Piensa unos segundos mas, y todo se va a la mierda. Si Potter esta en peligro, lo cual no es nada nuevo. Draco tiene que salvarlo heroicamente. Los Slytherins tienen algo de eso también!.

"PLAP" patea la puerta con fuerza.

El departamento no es precisamente difícil de destruir. Y la puerta sale volando completa con todo y marco, el esfuerzo de intentar no con caer con ella cual saco de papas en la duela, y la fuerza con la que la ataca, le hace aspirar con fuerza el terrible hedor que inunda el lugar. Y su preocupación le ahoga mientras recorre con ojos llorosos la habitación.

Cuando alcanza la recamara y observa el cuerpo tendido sobre la cama. Se da cuenta de que siente un miedo mucho muy profundo, que lo confunde por varios minutos sin saber que hacer. Las manos sobre la frente en actitud nerviosa, y aspira de nuevo el gas mortal en busca de tranquilidad. En cambio. El gas le quema los pulmones. Y tiene en cuenta de inmediato que el gas puede causar una explosión si cualquier chimenea es encendida.

Así que sin chimenea de emergencias a San Mungo. Draco se inclina sobre el inconsciente en la cama, eh intenta inútilmente levantarlo.

Quien dijo que Harry no seria un saludable hombre de casi 20 años, y un equivalente parecido en peso. No es como si fuera una delicada chica que se levanta en brazos en cualquier segundo. No para nada. Potter es demasiado pesado en su "peso muerto".

Y entonces Harry despierta con ojos fibrosos y mira consternado el terrible intento de Draco por levantarlo.

"Que haces?"

"Intento sacarte…"

"No, eso no, Que haces para que me sienta asi por ti?"

"ay no! Potter lo menos que necesito ahora, son tus delirios…"

"Respondeme Draco…"

"No se de que diablos hablas…"

"Por que vi…vir…si…tu…no…me…aaa-mas…"

"¿Potter?!!, Quédate conmigo!, no te desmayes de nuevo!"

"n..no..me a-mas…"

"y-yyy o…. errr, Con un demonio!! Potter, si te amo…" Draco se sonrojo a pesar de todo. A pesar de la emergencia de salir del lugar, del dolor profundo en el pecho a cada bocanada de aire. Y del dolor de cabeza.

Harry sonríe unos segundos. Y parece rendirse de nuevo. Desesperado Draco lo jala de los brazos y lo tira de la cama con poca amabilidad. La varita mágica la dejo sobre el mostrador de la tienda. Y no sabe ningún hechizo útil sin varita.

Amenos que aparecer globos rojos, sea considerado un hechizo de primeros auxilios. De todos modos, Draco no entraría en detalle acerca de su extraña habilidad (sea un don, o una maldición). En momentos en los que primeros auxilios es la regla para sobrevivir.

Termina decidiendo por la ventana de la recamara. Y con fuerza sacada de la desesperación, logra poner en pie al hombre inconciente. Ahora después de abrir la ventana y acomodar medio cuerpo hacia el aire contaminado de Londres. Solo tiene que darle un impulso para abajo.

La ventana de Potter da hacia el local de Maniquís del tipo extraño que nadie conoce de seguro. Es tan extraño que todos huyen a su camino. Pero por suerte la carpa verde que cubre las ventanas de su local esta justamente abajo del marco de la ventana.

Draco pasa una pierna por el alfeizar de la ventana. Y cuando intenta pasar la otra para recibir el cuerpo de Potter afuera. Accidentalmente le da un golpe en el trasero. Y pierden el equilibrio.

Harry cae sobre la suave tela haciéndola hundirse un poco. Pero Draco es un idiota si de verdad pensó que la tela lo aguantaría.

"Prrrrrrrrrr ¡¡¡ZAS!!!"

El cuerpo inconsciente cae como res sobre las calles empedradas de Diagon Alley. Y Draco se da cuenta de que de los nervios apareció un globo rojo en su mano derecha. Como si esa acción reflejo hubiera servido de algo.

Apresurado se baja por la tela y se sienta en la resbaladilla verde hasta que se termina y llega el mismo con un golpe seco hacia el piso.

"Eh!, dejen de aventar cosas muertas a la calle!" Frunce el ceño el hombre de los maniquís que a salido por la puerta de su local con gran enojo.

Draco mira aterrado el cuerpo de Potter. Sin embargo un pequeño gemido de dolor le indica con alivio. De que el otro aun esta vivo y quejumbroso.

"Hay que llamar a un sanador...!"

"Oh dejame hacerlo a mi!, estudie taxidermia!"

"Harry no esta muerto!!!" grita enojado.

El hombre sonríe sarcásticamente. "Y quien dijo que necesita estarlo?"

Draco alza las cejas un momento, antes de darse por vencido con el hombre. Así que arrastra por la calle el pesado cuerpo de Potter hasta la entrada de su propio local. Y hacer que Blaise buscara ayuda.

Por un momento piensa que Harry esta a salvo. Hasta que el sanador saca algo parecido a una parte del cuerpo humano. Y le pide que voltee el cuerpo boca a bajo. Sin embargo cuando el alarido de dolor inundo las calles de Diagon Alley. Draco se deja caer sobre la silla mas cercana a descansar.

Después de todo, aun con esa cosa en su trasero, Harry esta a salvo.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 10

"Y aun sigo teniendo pesadillas en las noches" dice con un notable escalofrió. "y aun así, nadie me ha querido explicar cual fue el propósito de eso…"

Ron Weasley soltó una carcajada muy sonora.

"No te rías Ronald, Harry estuvo en peligro mortal.."

Blaise Zabini en cambio resopló con burla. "lo dices como si nunca lo hubiera estado"

"Algunos Sanadores creen que es la mejor manera de reobtener la conciencia en los hombres…" comenta ella enojada.

"Por supuesto. Después de todo, funcionó…" repuso Draco con una sonrisa igualmente burlona. No es que sea malvado. Pero tener al trío dorado sentados juntos en una mesa, es algo que no puede dejar pasar, sin hacer enfurecer mínimo a dos de ellos.

Y parece que Blaise siente lo mismo.

"De haberlo sabido antes Draco, seguro que le metes algo mejor! Algo real…" completa Blaise con una sonrisa lasciva.

Harry se sonroja de inmediato, e intenta no ver a ninguno de sus amigos.

"Ya lo sabes Potter…, la próxima vez que te encuentre inconsciente. Quizás no tengamos que llamar a un sanador…., Ahora si me disculpan…" dice Draco levantándose a revisar el reloj de pared, y comenzar a dar vueltas por el local, casi como maniático en busca de algún desperfecto no encontrado en tiempo.

"Para que es el hoyo en el techo?" pregunta Ron mirando atentamente la parte de arriba.

"Excelente pregunta Weasley!" dice Blaise con entusiasmo. "Hemos pensado poner un anuncio al Profeta. "Malfoy and Evans, presentan la única tienda con vista original al departamento del Gran Harry Potter!! En vivo y directo desde su estado cautivo!"

"Cállate! No es verdad, es…sólo que después del accidente, Draco entro a mi departamento con un martillo de demolición y tiro el techo a golpes…" dice Harry sonrojado.

Sin embargo, sus amigos sonrieron calidamente hacia él. Como si importara ante todo la felicidad de su amigo. A pesar de elegir a esa persona tan desagradable para hacerle feliz. Ni hablar. El amor no elige de quien nos enamoramos.

Ya sea Sarah y su incomunicable esposo Matt. La vieja de los 5 gatos a la que nadie realmente le importo su nombre, que ama a sus animales como hijos. Sean y Doria que resultaron ser excelentes amigos. E incluso el mago taxidermista que ama a sus maniquís.

No falta amor en el edificio. Pero ahora, con la reciente adquisición del amor entre Harry y Draco, se completa la imperfección tan perfecta que los hace estar juntos en un torcido y viejo edificio de departamentos.

Llego la hora entonces. Los inquilinos se arremolinaron alrededor de la cinta roja que sujetan Ron y Blaise. Hermione aplaude entusiasmada y en un arrebato de felicidad, Draco besa a Harry con pasión enfrente de todos. A pesar del "awwww" de ternura que los presentes soltaron ante ellos.

Era un día perfecto. Un final, verdaderamente perfecto. Un amor realmente perfecto.

"Bien…esto queda oficialmente abierto…" pronuncia Draco conmovido fuertemente tomado de la mano de su socio, y algo mas.

Un aplauso general estalla entre los presentes. Pero es rápidamente callado por un sordo y hueco sonido que embarga en su totalidad el edificio. Muchos miran consternados unos segundos.

"greeeeeee, GRAAAAAAN, GRRROOOON, CRASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSH"

Nadie se lo esperaba. En serio.

El edificio se viene abajo en tan solo segundos. Todos miran congelados la escena. Y por suerte de todos los chismosos vecinos. Nadie esta adentro para sufrir tales consecuencias. Ni si quiera los 5 gatos.

"Oh Dios mío…" pronuncia un Sean consternado.

"Dios, nadie estaba adentro, verdad?" pregunta Hermione con rapidez.

"Nadie" responde Blaise.

"MI EDIFICIO!" grita William Backet.

"MI LOCAL!!" grita Draco Malfoy.

"MIS MANIQUÍS!" grita el mago taxidermista vendedor de sujetadores femeninos.

"No se pongan así amigos…" dice Sean preocupado.

Harry sin embargo no tiene palabra alguna que decir. Esta realmente sorprendido ante la escena. El polvo los cubrió a todos de un blanco mate. Dejando solamente pequeños matices de cabellos negros, rojos, rubios y castaños. Los labios secos y los ojos llorosos.

Sólo le toma un minuto calcular en galeones la perdida. Y sabe que muchos de ellos dependían del destartalado lugar. Sabe que es una desgracia para todos.

Y a pesar de eso. Harry se suelta a reír a carcajadas.

Sarah, bebé John y Matt, lo miran como si se hubiera vuelto definitivamente loco. Doria en cambio parece al borde de las lágrimas. Draco ha comenzado a llorar ocultado su rostro entre las rodillas, y Blaise, intenta en vano levantarlo del piso.

Pero Harry no puede parar de reír.

Y es que suena tan tonto. Tan estúpido pensar que no solo él, sino sus amigos, y gente inocente pudieron haber muerto. El mismo pudo haber sido aplastado. Y de alguna manera la inauguración les salvo la vida.

Es como la señal por la que rogó en inconciencia. Es como la promesa de un empiezo nuevo. Para todos.

Harry se inclina junto a Draco y lo abraza aun entre risas.

"Es sólo material!! Todos estamos bien!"

Hay que admirar de Draco que se compusiera con tan pocas, y al parecer vacías palabras. Pero aun así, Harry se siente bien de tener tal poder para reconfortar a alguien.

"Tienes razón, lo importante es que tú y yo estamos vivos…"

Harry sonríe de nuevo y limpia sus lágrimas.

"Estamos juntos…y estamos vivos." Responde igualmente antes de abrazarse con fuerza.

Se siente tan bien reconfortar, y ser reconfortado. Que quizás, espere un poco de tiempo antes de decirle a Draco. Que el tiene el dinero suficiente para hacer 3 edificios, 4 veces mas grandes. Y que, él siente tanto aprecio por los demás. Que esta dispuesto a gastarlo todo en ellos.

Sí quizás, cuando Draco termine de desahogar sus penas sobre su hombro. Por el momento. Lo dejara así.

FIN.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mis queridos lectores. Así termina (es el final?) esta conmovedora historia, salida de mi corazón.

Para todos aquellos que buscaron un fugaz y momentáneo consuelo.

Muchas gracias a mi Beta Kary, Amor de mi vida. -

**The End**


End file.
